


The skulls crackhead energy

by Michaela_Rose



Category: this one - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, Oh My God, Why Did I Write This?, i need somewhere to put my story, it ended up here, my own blood sweat and tears, sorry if you see this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela_Rose/pseuds/Michaela_Rose
Summary: Honestly this is just a story of my friend Esther and I's characters that I write to make sure that we remember stuff, if you choose to join in that's totally cool and I will always be happy to have support in my writing
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Michaela's POV 

I was sitting in the back of a café while listening to my music and drawing to pass time from waiting for Esther to show up. We would always meet here to have breakfast before going to school together, and as always I was there first  
'Typical Esther' I thought.  
Just as that thought came up in my head I saw the 'dragon slayer': Esther walked in, I would wave at her so she knows where I am but there would be no point seeing as I sit here every time we're here, so I just keep drawing.  
"Is this seat taken?" I hear Esther say so I look up at her and say  
"Yes, it's taken by a 'dragon slayer" I say while slightly smirking.  
"Fuck off Miss 'black rose" she says back and sits down. I take off my headphones but keep looking down and keep drawing  
"at least mine somewhat represents something about me, i don't see you going around slaying dragons" I respond with while grinning  
"Hey! Maybe I do go around slaying dragons, you'd never know!" She says and I look up from my drawing right before she snatches it from me to look at it. When she sees what I've been drawing she slightly blushes but I think nothing of it seeing as it happens a lot.  
"First of all, rude. Second of all, I would because we hang out, like, all the time. Besides you basically won't leave me alone" I say as Esther snorts and hands back my sketchpad.  
"You draw tha gang™ a lot, especially me" she says while smiling at me.  
"I mean yeah I guess, as I've previously stated, 'you're hot as hell" I say as we laugh at the joke I've previously made, although it wasn't really a joke. Esther's a snacc™. I gesture for one of the workers at the café to come over seeing as they haven't done that themselves yet, which honestly isn't surprising seeing our reputation around town. 

Third person POV

The waiter comes over to their table and smiles.  
"What can I get you ladies today?" Asked the waiter. Michaela looks at Esther expectingly and Esther nods. Michaela looks back at the waiter and says  
"Two scrambled eggs with bacon"  
"With two waters as well!" Esther chirps in. The waiter nods and writes down our order and tells us that they'll be right back with it. Michaela nods and looks back at Esther and they start chatting 

Time skip cus this is irrelevant

While eating Esther and Michaela noticed a familiar face walk in the café but we decided to ignore them. 

Another time skip, I know I'm sorry

When they were done eating they went out of the café and went down the sidewalk for a bit until Michaela started to get annoyed because of the person that was following them.  
Michaela abruptly turned around and yelled,  
"WHAT?!" The person jumped a little at the unexpected turn-around.  
"So you finally noticed me?" The dude said calmly, slightly smug. 

"Bro- First of all, we knew you were following us this entire time. Second of all, shouldn't you be back in your universe by now? You've been here for more than a week." Esther said waking closer "not that I mind" she said while being chest to chest with him.  
"Esther." Michaela said.  
"Finnnneeee" Esther whined slightly.  
"Well, Shady we need to get going now, the gang should be waiting for us and they won't get off our dicks when we're late." Michaela said slightly irritated that he interrupted their morning.  
"Haha, ok I'll go." He said walking away "ALSO YOU DONT HAVE DICKS, YOURE BOTH FEMALE" he yelled.  
"FUCK YOU" Michaela yelled back.  
"Let's go?" Esther said  
"Let's..." Michaela responded


	2. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Timeskip to when they're in school  
Third-person POV *really fucking short*

When Michaela and Esther got in school they went to their classes

Michaela's POV

When I got in class the art teacher looked at me and said  
"Lovely for you to join us today Michaela" and smiled. I looked at her and nodded my head as if to say "lovely to see you too".   
"have a seat," she said and I sat down before she continued,   
"Alright we have a new student joining us today, treat them as you would everyone else. Except you Michaela, please be nice to him. He's only just transferred here and I'd like for him to stay awhile and not just transfer out." I look at her and roll my eyes. We wait for...about a minute and he still hasn't entered the classroom. By this time my patience has run dry so I irritatedly look at the door before saying.  
" and that's his cue to walk in" loudly so that the boy that was so obviously outside the classroom could hear me. He walked in and walked over to the teacher.  
"I guess I'll introduce myself? Hi, I'm Evan, I'm 17 and I like sports. It's nice to meet you all." he said. The teacher showed him to his seat and he sat down 

Time skip to after the class 

"Oh, by the way, Michaela." the teacher says and I look at her.  
"Evan needs a school tour, would you be so kind and show him around?" she asked me.  
"No" I say and leave the classroom, but of coarse Evan follows me  
"What do you want " I ask loudly and in an incredibly irritated manner.  
"I want you to show me around," he says and preceded by GRABBING MY ARM AND PULLING ME AROUND THE SCHOOL. That is until Evan saw a fight, stopped and then proceeded to turn around and try to leave, but I just stood there. Not moving, no nothing.   
"Michaela, let's go. we have more of the school to explore" but I just stood there.

Evan's POV

I was pulling Michaela through the school when we came across a fight, so I immediately turned around and said  
"Michaela, let's go. We have more of the school to explore" I would normally help but she seems scared, maybe more shocked than scared. She might not seem so nice but I still wouldn't want her to get hurt because of me. But when I turned around and started pushing her backward, she wouldn't move, strange. 'Should I yell at her so she snaps out of it?...fuck it'  
"Michaela!" I yell her name but it only seems to attract unwanted attention...including the attention from the boy who's just slammed someone's head in one of the lockers. That's when I realized that Michaelas expression started slowly turning irritated and then continued to get angrier and angrier, it was kinda scary, to be honest. The guy changed his attention towards me and then at Michaela and his expression changed from cocky to scared. I let go of Michaela and she started slowly walking towards him and he started backing away from her.   
'he seems terrified of her, and so does everyone around. are they used to being like this?'  
I thought. The dude kept quickly backing away and I guess Michaela grew tired of it and started walking faster. She quickly caught up with him and slammed him down to the floor getting on top of him in a way that she was holding him down so that her left leg was on his right arm, her right leg was beside him, and her right arm just hanging there. Her left arm was on her left leg, she was slightly giggling and it was kinda creepy...other students quickly moved back, obviously scared as well. I instantly remember the student who'd gotten their head slammed in the lockers so I quickly ran up to them, grabbing them. Or so I thought... the second I was about to pick them up Michaela turned her attention to me and growled loudly.  
'oh shit' was all I could think, it's as if she were a wolf or something.  
"I'm not going to hurt them, I'm just gonna move them back." I reassured her and she still let out a growl but she seemed to have relaxed...slightly...probably thinking more of the person at this time. She nodded and I started backing away with them. Just as soon as I'd made some distance Michaela quickly started punching him.  
"Oh, my, she's at it again. I heard from behind me, I turned around and saw a girl with a witch hat standing there with her right hand on her cheek. She looks at me and says   
"Nice to meet you, I'm Ecole, Hope she isn't scaring you! She gets really defensive when it comes to handling her family."  
"No, not at all, it's fine really! She's not scaring me at all, I'm just worried about them here" I said pointing towards the person I'm holding.   
"ugghhh" I heard them groaning and I looked down, they're awake!  
"Welcome to the world of the conscious Ayame," Ecole says while looking at them.  
"Again? Damn.........Shit, she's at it again amiright?" 'Ayame' says  
"yup" Ecole answers and this 'Ayame' person sighs  
"gimmie a sec," he says as he walks back towards Michaela, I look back to see what they're planning on doing, but what I saw surprised me. They...they- they slapped her?  
"MICHAELA, ya klyanus' bogom!" (Michaela, I swear to god in Russian according to google translate, please forgive me I'm only learning so it might be wrong. Update: it won't work in Russian letters so I just spelt it out how you say it) They yelled at Michaela and I was, to say the least, stunned. But what shocked me more was that they took her by the arm, dragged her off the person she was on and started yelling at her while walking somewhere else.  
"Anyways" I hear Ecole say and I look at her.  
"Want me to show you around the school?" She asks me and I smile.  
"Sure," I say as we start walking around once more. Someone hot pink walks by   
"Hi claire" Ecole says  
"Hi" she responds and we keep walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayame's POV

I was yelling at Michaela while we were walking towards the principal's office and I was trying to show her some common sense so that she doesn't beat the shit out of everyone she sees, but that was until Esther came out of nowhere and said: 

"Sup whore, where chu goin?"

"Principal's," Michaela says making it sound like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Dang, this early? I haven't even gotten to flirt with one of the nerds yet and you're already going to that hell of an office...without me!?" Esther asked, sounding almost... insulted? I’m honestly wondering where I got Michaela as a sister and where she found Esther, they are completely mental, the both of them.

"What even happened?" Ethan, Esther's older brother asks us

"Some damn bastard knocked Ayame out" Michaela answers  
"You ok?" Ethan asks me   
"I'm fine, though we need to get going to the principal," I answer  
"No we don't," Michaela says and I just glare at her.  
"Aight, Aight I get it, I'll go but Esther has to come with which means..." Michaela says while sharing an unfinished idea with us expecting us to understand what she means, which we do.

"Bitch if you doin that shit I'm outta this joint," I say walking away.  
"I'm coming with ya bro, I don't want to destroy my streak of staying out of the principal's way," Ethan said, following me and when he caught up with me we fist-bumped.   
"gg bro, gg" I mumbled to myself yet loud enough for him to hear me.

Michaelas POV

Esther and I were just looking at our brothers walking away and then they....fist-bumped??? Esther and I then just looked at each other while questioning our dumbass brothers.

"Right...So" I start saying as I start walking to another direction than our brothers 

"How 'bout dem nerds?" I say as I look back at Esther and see her face light up in a smile 

"HELL YEAH, LET'S GO" she yells and I just chuckle at her stupidity.

Time Skip brought to you by a writer who can't write and her mental support buddies, Esther and Parker, love you guys UwU <3 also I'm doing this in school and if anyone sees this I stg i'll-

I was standing with my foot and head against the lockers while Esther was sitting on some random nerds lap and flirting with them. It was fun to watch, he looked so confused! I let out a low chuckle just loud enough to gain some attention towards me. So I do what I always do, glare at them so they look away, which they do. Then all of a sudden I hear someone calling my name?

"Michaela!" I look at the person who, lo and behold, turns out to be Evan.  
"What?" I ask irritatedly and looked at him

"Jeez, no need to be so grumpy. Anyways, Ecole and I were just passing by, or more like trying to pass by" He says and I just look at him, confused, I look around and see a bunch of people just standing there and staring at Esther and me waiting for us to get done so they could just go to class and me being me I said,

"And why can't you just, I don't know? walk through another hallway?" I asked him loud enough so that the other students could also hear while also also saying it so they knew I was annoyed. 

"Touche' but, Ecole and I need to get to this section of the school cuz, THIS SCHOOL IS HUGE! And we haven't seen this section of the school. Soooo we kinda need to get through, now, for the other students, I have no clue as for why they're just standing there." Evan responded.

"...hm" was all I responded with which made Esther look up at me.

"What's up Michi?" She asks me and I just look at her with a face that says 'what should I do?', she just shrugs. 'well that's helpful' I thought. 

"Michaela?" I hear Ecole say, so I look at her with a raised brow and hummed.

"Could you help? they'll listen to you, and you know that, besides, I've got a bribe" Ecole says.

"Oh? how so, and what makes you think I'd take said bribe" I said raising a brow again, smirking. 

"Because you owe me one after getting the principal off your ass about the knife locker problem you had a while ago," Ecole answered and I sighed

"you right, that's very true, ma bad." I said with a flat face before looking at the other students with a glare

"Piss off," I said and they scattered like mice.

"Thanks, Michaela!" Evan said to which I hum an 'mhm' to and Esther, who'd been sittin on that nerd rose up and said

"Com'on let's leave before the teachers come." I looked at the nerd who was spacing out, probably because the first time a girl's ever flirted to him she was sitting on him. I smirk and say

"Scram before I beat the shit outta ya" and he just looks at me, nods really quickly and runs off.

"Oooooo- babe, once Ayame finds out you threatened to beat the shit out of someone he's gonna be mad," Esther said teasingly

"Let him be mad" was all I said before leaving.

"HEY! BITCH, WAIT FOR ME!" Esther screamed after me so I started running just to fuck with her.

Ecole POV

"Soooo....They're dating?" I hear Evan ask.

"Nah, Michaela is Aromantic, They just give each other random nicknames, girls usually do that" I answer

"Oh? I didn't know that..Well let's get going, shall we?" He asks yet it wasn't really a question, more like a proposal

"Of course," I say and smile at him. 

We walked down the hall and after a bit we heard some oddly sexual screaming, but it was....angry.....passive-aggressive??? Anyways, I remember the voices and sigh

"They're at it again," I say

"Who Dat?" Evan asks.

"Oh, they're just people from another world that Michaela knows. Their names are Pandora and Error. Though we don't have to check it out, they do this a lot. It may sound like they're fighting but they aren't, they're flirting" I say and giggle a little at the ending sentence.

"Oh" was all Evan said as we kept going.


	4. Chapter 4

Ecole POV

"Aight, so. We've gone through the entire school now, could you let me see your schedule? I have lunch now but I'm not quite sure about you." I say to Evan 

"Hm? Oh! Right, sorry." Evan says as he reaches for his schedule in his pocket but keeps looking

"I can't find it" he says questioning 

"What? Did you drop it somewhere?"

"I don't think so? And if I did I don't think I would be able to find it, we've been all around the school" he answers. 

"Hey Ecole, wanna grab lunch? Also, I didn't have time to ask before, who's the kid, I don't think I've seen him around before?" Claire says as she walks up to us. 

"Oh, he's new, started today actually! And I can't, sorry, we think he lost his schedule because he can't find it..."

"Really? Damn, on the first day too, the school is huge it'd take a while to find a piece of paper in these halls" she says

"Wait, doesn't everyone have lunch together at the same time?" Evan asks

"No, all the students won't fit in the cafeteria so it'd be a whole mess to have everyone in it at once," I respond with, I mean, thinking of it logically it wouldn't work. The cafeteria would be way too small, there are more students here than you'd think. 

"Oh, well then, can't I just ask the principal if he can give me another schedule paper? Couldn't he print a spare one out?" Evan asks

"Oh- yeah, yeah we could do that, we can totally do that! Let's go" I say and motion for him to follow me.

Evan POV

"See ya Ecole, new kid," Claire said and walked towards the cafeteria while we walked to the principal's office. While we were walking to the principal's office I saw Michaela and...Esther? I think her name was, arguing with three other girls.

"Who are they? I saw them when we were looking around the school earlier" I ask Ecole 

"Oh! The yellow one is Lemon, the pink one is Annalise but everyone calls her Anna, and the more whiteish one is Yumeko, then of course there's Sunny which usually is with them but whenever Michaela and her little gang shows up and they start fighting she usually runs off to get the principal." Ecole answers

"sounds like this happens often, doesn't anyone try to stop them?"

"nah, we figured it's better to just let them go at it, they don't usually let it get too far, Michaela usually backs off when they get too violent. And when she does Esther and the others usually follow sue." Ecole answers again

"The others?"

"Oh, yeah there's others, they're like a gang-ish thing. I think there's about....8 of them, take it or leave it. The students call them 'the skulls' because they break school uniforms with jackets with skulls most of the time. Oh, and also, nobody trys to stop them because everyone is afraid of them. Everyone knows them as the people that go to the principal the most and the ones that start the most trouble in general. Of course there's exceptions like Michaela's twin sister Amber and her younger sister Sakura. Amber's more approachable yet still scary in her own ways- she's basically more laid back, and then there's Sakura with her being more sweet and loving. She's the nicest but if you piss her off enough she will get feisty." Ecole says 

"You seem to know a lot about them, huh? Also Michaela didn't look that scary earlier, she just seemed annoyed. Everyone has those days don't they?" I answer

"Yeah, no. For her it's not just 'one of those days it's everyday for her, I don't expect you to understand what I mean but just know that this is a common occurrence with her. I'm pretty sure she has anger issues or something." She answers

"....Hey, Ecole" We heard someone say

"hm?" she answers without looking at the person

"You know I can hear you, right" the person once again says but this time we both look to see who it is talking, seeing as we were just talking to each other in our own private conversation and when we look at the person who was talking I look at Ecole in shock and she looked back at me but she didn't look shocked, her face made more of an expression that said 'shit' than anything. 

"How did you hear us?" I ask Michaela who was still looking at us with an unamused facial expression

"She hears everything, it's weird" I hear Esther say. Michaela turned around to glare at her while Esther was just simply grinning.

"Excuse me! sorry to interrupt but we were talking here!" I hear Lemon say while sounding angry that the focus left the conversation that she and her friends were having with Esther and Michaela.

"Right we need to get back to this bitch now so if you'll stop interrupting us, especially Michaela and leave that'd be greatly appreciated" Esther said in an very obviously annoyed sounding voice. Michaela just turned around and shifted her focus to Lemon, Annalise and Yumeko.

"right, yes, we should leave" I hear Ecole say as she turned away and started walking

"Wait! Ecole, I still need my schedule" I yell at her

"oh, shit- I forgot about that" she said while walking back to me and went in a direction that I can only assume was towards the principal's office. As I follow Ecole I hear Michaela yell:

"Oh yeah, Ecole! I swear if you talk about me that way ever again I will beat you to a pump!" Ecole just stiffens and says

"goddamn it"

Michaelas POV

"Now, to get back to this attention seeking whore" I say while smirking at Esther as we keep arguing with Lemon, Annalise and Yumeko. Esther and I soon became violent and we started throwing punches at them, of course they hit us as well, noting that'll leave a bruise though.


	5. Chapter 5

Evan's POV

It's been about a month since I started at this high school. It takes a while to get used to everything that goes on at this school, but you do...eventually. I mean I'm not quite used to It yet, but I'm getting there. I've met all the skulls by now, they are a mess, all of them. The longer I went to this school, the more agressive Michaela and her friends get. I think Michaela was like- on a 'good mood' when I first started because she's so much more agressive now than then. Anyways enough about her- I was going to class when I heard a very familiar voice up ahead:  
"Hey there handsome, how are you today?~" I heard Esther flirt with some dude I don't know   
"Oh, I was just fine before but I'm way better now" I heard him say as I internally cringed at the line. I turn the corner to see Esther leaning on 'the dude', he was tall and lanky with blackish blue hair, he is handsome, I'll give him that but whatever, unimportant. I then see that Michaela is across from the scene on her phone with headphones on listening to, what I can only assume is music. Sakura and Coraline, her sister and her sister's girlfriend are also there with her. They are so cute together. Either way, I think I was looking too long, since I saw Sakura smile at me while waving me over to her and Coraline.

Third person POV 

While Evan walked over to Sakura and Coraline Michaela looked up from her phone and glared at him then looked at Esther then looked back at her phone.   
"Take à pic and it'll last longer" Esther said catching everyone's attention   
"I looked at you for a second, beside I already have pictures of you on my phone that I don't even want there" Michaela responded harshly, unamused of Esthers comment, and Sakura giggled a little   
"She sends you nudes too? To see if they look good I mean?" Coraline said while hating herself but mostly Esther. Michaela just looked at Coraline and then at Esther with a face that spoke loudly 'what the fuck dude, she's your sister' and we all knew it.   
"Look, Michi you don't always answer as quick as I need you too so I have to take extra mesures" Esther said explaining as if it was the clearest thing in the world. Michaela then looked at Coraline and said: “Ok, but is she fully nude in the pictures she sends you or is she in her underwear?" Michaela asks  
"She's always in her underwear? lol are you saying she sends you fully nude nudes?" Coraline answers jokingly while slightly chuckling, to which Sakura only looked at her with love filled eyes.

'God I love her laugh' Sakura thought, Though she was pulled out of thoughts by Coraline speaking again.  
"....does she..?" She continues looking concerned at Michaela and then looking at Esther. Michaela said nothing and just sucked her teeth then gave a, what you could only describe as a salty smile which, at the moment, said a lot.

"God, I REALLY did not want to, nor need to know that" Evan spoke out loud. 

"So uhh does that mean I don't have to pay for nudes from you? 'Couse I would love to take Michaelas place there'' The random dude said while smirking. Michaela looked at him with raised eyebrows, looked down, sucked her teeth, looked back up at him, then looked at Esther, then looked back at him and smiled, her dimples showing because of her smiling. She sighed heavily then chuckled a little. She slowly walked towards him and when she reached him she smiled at him again, chuckled again and then said:

"No" with a face that said I'll kill you. She then reached out to grab his neck and said

"you won't be getting any" then started tightening her hand around his neck, slowly choking him. She lifted him up against a locker, smiling at him.

Sakura's POV

I decided that Michaela had had her fun so I calmly walk over to Michaela and patted her shoulder and said 

"Michi, it's not worth it." Michaela just sighed but let him go nonetheless. He turned to me and whispered a small

"Thank you" and ran away after Michaela glared at him.

"Awwww babe! look at what you did, now I have no one to get loose with!" Esther whined loudly.

"just say it as it is, love. You lost a fuck, big deal. He had small dick energy anyways, all talk y'know" Esther snorted at Michaela. and simply said

"touche.But, bad fuck is still a fuck nonetheless, having that said, seeing as you're the one who scared him off, you're gonna have to take responsibility and fix it. She said with a wink at the end. Michaela simply stared back at her blankly at her for a second and then said:

"Why don't you just fuck Evan over here? he seems to need a break, blow off some steam y'know" With a smug smirk.

"Eh!? What!?" I heard Evan yell so I looked back at him to see him standing there with a shocked look on his face. after a second of him composing himself he looked at Michaela and said

"I'm sorry but I'm not into man hopping whores who so obviously smokes to let off some steam when a fuck leaves, not quite my type." he continued. Michaela and Coraline just started laughing their asses off while Esther was just there with a face that said a mixture of both 'what the fuck just happened' and who the fuck do you think you are. after five straight minutes of Coraline and Michaela literally dying, Michaela said:

"Aight , i'll take your spot then, come-on babe, lets go" Esther simply nodded and followed Michaela.

"Shit." we all heard out of nowhere in a sarcastic snarky kinda way, and looked back to see where the voice came from and saw that it was Pandora

"....How long have you been here" I asked but he just smirked and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura's POV

"Hey you! Little miss 'hi I want everyone to be friends', you're Michaelas sister, right?" I look back at the voice and see that Pandora was walking towards me.

"ummmm do you not know my name by now????" I ask him, putting my hands behind my back in a patient manner. He looked at me with a weird look on his face putting his hands on his hip.

"Should I?" 

"uhhh, yes? You've been here for a good while by now and you've also been here multiple times before? I mean, you should at least know that I, for sure, am Michaelas sister." I say and he looks at me strangely.

"But I truly couldn't care less so why should I pay attention to what your name is? Its useless for me so I don't care, you're just a side character for me, you don't matter so there's no reason for me to know your name." he says with a raised brow

"Wow, ouch, ok damn. but wait- how do you know Michaelas name then?"

"Heh, because she can actua- wait, no never mind that, it's irrelevant. Anyways, for the reason I called you, I need to know if you've seen Michaela after what uhhh, happened...this...morning, yeah."

"ah... yeah no I haven't seen her, she and Esther...left...." I respond awkwardly. fidgeting with my hands behind my back. "But if there's something you needed maybe I could help you?" I continued

"Yeahhhhh, no. First of all you seem lame as shit so there's no way in hell that I'd want to be around you for just hanging and second of all I kinda need Michaela and Michaela only to be allowed to go outside the schools prohibitor, seeing as I, may or may not want to destroy this entire planet and they don't trust me to outside alone." he said with an annoyed face "so... should I go look for her or should I let her fine me?" he continued.

"you should let her find you. I know my sister and therefor I know that she already knows that you're looking for her so it's only a matter when she decides to appear, but if you truly want to find her right now then there's a 100% chance that she and Esther are still in school"

"....you're telling me they're fucking in the school???"

"Uhh yeah, it happens all the time that students fuck in the school so no one really mentions it anymore and the teachers are basically just done with everything so they don't care either, why?"

"You're telling me I could've been fucking Error this entire time" he questions slightly leaning towards me with a face that said 'what the fuck'

"ummmm, yeah? Lmao I thought you said that you destroyed an entire continent yet you still decide to respect school rules?" I ask giggling a little

"You know I could kill you in a second, right? Don't talk to me like that or else I won't hesitate-" 

"-hesitate to what? mister 'I can kill everyone'" we both hear and instantly recognize the voice

"Ooooooo you're in troublleeeeeee" I say smirking and Pandora just stared at me with a killing glare to which, if I wasn't used to Michaela, would probably have frightened me. 

"Nothing. So I take it you're done with the girl?" Pandora asks as he turns around to see Michaela looking back at him.

"Indeed it seems I am, and now I have to help you? Damn I never can take a break can I? you know what- don't answer that, I already know the answer." she says sighing. "you wanted to get out, correct? for what and for how long?"

"damn you decided to speak royally, fancy." he says smirking "Well your highness I wish to go outside the walls of this, oh so lovely place to search for my love, for he went shopping with a woman named Amber, which I do believe is another one of your damn sisters, I mean how many fucking siblings could you get???" he says. "But moving on for that is irrelevant-"

'"OK, shut the fuck up, I get it, Jesus. how annoying can you be" Michaela says in an annoyed matter.

"Right, but yeah I'm looking for Error because he's shopping for clothes with your sister, and I have no way of getting out of here on my own so I need your help looking for him." Pandora says

"So, you're asking for my help?" Michaela says with a cocky tone.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yes, I need your fucking help. now will you help me or not." he says with a sigh

"Hmmmm, you know I think imma need a little 'please' to go with that" Michaela says smirking and I giggle

"....no." Pandora says harshly

"Then no can do big man, no please, no help."

Pandora sighed and said "....Please." with a voice filled with anger

"....Aight I'll accept that, let's go lover boy, we're going to the mall." Michaela says snickering and walking away towards a teacher so they let them out of the school.

"I'll kill you, you know that right"

"Hmmm, you know without some help from that boy toy of yours, I truly don't think you can." Michaela says as she turned to the teacher who had told her that he couldn't let her out seeing as it were still school hours "Do. it." she glared at the teacher and he quickly let her and Pandora out. They walk out the school and I just watch them until I feel an arm around my shoulder

"Hey babe, how's your day been so far?" Coraline asks me. I lean into her touch and say:

"it's been alright, kinda boring without you though" I say as I turn around and kiss her. after we pull away she chuckles and says

"I miss you too, now, let's go to lunch" she says and kisses me again.


	7. MY ONE ENEMY, FUCKI8NG BULLSHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING HATE THIS CHAPERAPIUSDBCFHKLÖDFHCBSEK.FILEA.KS,FNEWKFCEDF,CGBS .ÖCLÖNSZD,JFGTHSVDGSAVBTGBCWNRXDUJOIFHJJJJJJJJJ,LÖMKNJHBGVFXDSZ,OLPÖKOIJHUYGTFRDSEZBHNJKNJBHVGFD

Ambers POV  
"Hey uhhh- Ambs, do you think this would look good on me?" I turn around to look at Error.  
"You know if you wanna talk to someone about fashion you're talking to the wrong twin, but anything would look good on you, babe" I answer.   
"Awww thanks but I wanna impress Pandora" he responds, striking a pose and I chuckle. My phone vibrates in my back pocket so I pull it out and check the notification. " Message from 'alcoholism but a woman with anger issues' I click the notification and it brings up my messages

Alcoholism but a woman with anger issues  
'Lover boy and I are on the way to the mall what store y'all at.' 12:30

Me  
'uhh, I have no clue, Error has just been dragging me around, asking me if I think some random shit would look good on him...'   
Read 12:30

Alcoholism but a woman with anger issues  
'well then ask the fucker' 12:30

I just send a thumbs up  
"Hey Er, Da bitch and your Fuck boi are on the way- they need to know the store name though." I tell him  
"Fuck boi?" He mutters under his breath. "Irrelevant, we're in forever 21 dumbass." He says so I text Michaela again and say:

Me  
'forever 21'   
Read 12:31

Alcoholism but a woman with anger issues  
'how in hell do you not know what store forever 21 is, you Stupid bitch. Their clothing style is very noticable' 12:31

I ignore Michaela's mean yet so like her comment and just leave her on read. As I turn around I see that Error has in fact bought another damn outfit, with, mY, CREDIT CARD!  
"ERROR FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP PICKPOCKETING ME!" I yell at him but he just laughs and walks away to put on a new outfit he bought, to, what assume, is ‘impress Pandora’ or some weird shit like that. Honestly don’t know how that’ll work but whatever, not my place to judge.

A little while later Michaela and pandora arrive at forever 21 in the mall

“So what ya’ll even doing?” I hear Michaela say from behind us (when did she even walk up behind us?)

“Shopping, what does it look like?” Error answers with sass

“Well it looks like you’re wasting time for me. You already have a women's size closet with even more clothes and there’s no way you could’ve grown them out seeing as you’re still short as fuck.” Michaela answers back with more sass and Pandora snorts quickly, before shutting up and Error looks at Pandora like he’s just killed his pet. However that quickly turns to offended  
“Pandora!” He yells at the taller man  
“What? She’s not wrong” he shrugs with a grin on his face so Error just looks at Michaela expectidly. She quickly notices this and walks away.  
“MICHAELA WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?” I yell at her in panic as she walks away from this situation  
“NOPE” she yells back at me  
“AT LEAST TAKE ME WITH YOU” I yell at her while running after her. When I reach her I start talking again “Why would you leave me there, you know none of us are good with relationships” I say more of a statement than a question.   
“Why would you leave them? We’re supposed to watch them, not run away from them” she says and-  
“SHIT” I yell and run back after them. In the rush of my running I still seem to catch Michaela saying “Idiot” under her breath but I was a little pre-occupied. I get back to Pandora and Error and I look at Michaela before turning around.

*time skip cuz I have absolutely zeroinspiration to continue this :)*


End file.
